Love Page (Page 1: Sweet-Cold)
by izumi chieko
Summary: Dan kejadian-kejadian yang beberapa hari ini mereka alami ngebuat Ichigo sadar untuk gak lagi ngeraguin cintanya Rukia ke dia, walaupun cewek bermata Violet ini Jutek,cuek, dan dinginnya minta ampun tapi ada satu sisi dimana dia bisa bersikap manis, dan sikap manis nya itu cuma Ichigo yang tau.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Love Page ( Page 1 : Sweet-Cold ).

**Author :** By Meh Izumi Chieko.

**Chapter :** Part 1 of 2.

**Pairing :** IchiRuki and more slight pairing.

**Rate :** Teenage

**Genre :** Romance, XDD little bit Humor. Sangat OOC untuk keperluan cerita., doyan bgt bikin yang OOC.

**Warning :** under 15th dilarang keras membaca Fict ini..Bahasa acakadut suka suka Author, sudut pandang berubah ubah, eits No Bashing No Hit be a good Reader

**Disclaim :** I Don't own the chara here, tapi kalau om Tite mau menyerahkan mereka, dengan senang hati saya terima XDD #ngimpi, and Don't ever Dare claim this Fict as yours !.

Holla Minna- sama aku kembali dengan Fict abal ku , sebelumnya saya ucapkan Thanks a lot, makasih banyak,honto ni arigato buat yang udah bersedia dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan meriview fanfict ku sebelumnya, m(_ _)m …pokok ny makasih makasih makasih ..

Saa langsung aja enjoyed reading ^^/…

Mengawali aktivitas pagi hari ini, seperti biasa sarapan cukup dengan segelas susu dan sandwich berisi selai kacang favorite gue, entah sejak kapan gue jadi suka sama selai berwarna cokelat kekuningan ini, padahal awalnya gue paling ga suka banget sama selai ini karena kalau dilihat dan ditelaah ni selai kelihatan kayak ehem you know what I mean lah…gue gamau sebutin karena sungguh sangat ga etis seorang gue mengucapkan satu kata itu.

Sarapan kelar, Tas beserta isinya sudah siap, oke tanpa pikir panjang gue langsung ke garasi tempat My Black Zangetsu bertengger dengan gagah nya (Yep Zangetsu itu motor Kawasaki Ninja 250R warna item, yang selalu nemenin gue di sepanjang jalan, banyak banget suka duka gue dijalan raya sama Zangetsu yah pokoknya gitu deh). Mengendarai si ganteng Zangetsu menyusuri jalan jalan sepanjang kota Karakura adalah salah satu rutinitas gue tiap hari, secara gue harus ke kampus tiap hari.

oke lo semua pasti penasaran kan siapa gue? Gue bakal kenalin kalian begitu gue sampe di kampus. Sekarang biarkan gue mengendarai si ganteng Zangetsu ini menuju kampus tercentah gue dulu, biar gue Slamet nyampe kampusnya..

(sebenernya tanpa lo memperkenalkan diri juga kite udah pada tau siapa lo…).

** Kampus**

Welcome to Las Noches University, yep itu adalah nama Kampus gue, Las Noches University, Universitas yang terkenal karena banyak nya anak-anak orang kaya dan Bangsawan yang kuliah disini, walaupun ga sedikit anak-anak dengan otak kelewat Genius yang kuliah disini saking Geniusnya gue menganggap mereka sedikit tidak waras macem_

"Ohaaayooo Strobery Oranye?" bener kan, ni orang kayak nya bakalan panjang umur gue rasa, baru mau gue sebut namanya nih orang udah nongol didepan gue , sambil Lambe-lambe tangan pula, sejujurnya gue masih punya kesempatan buat kabur dan menghindari makhluk aneh satu itu secara gue pakai motor kan? atau gue tabrak aja tuh manusia kerempeng biar gepeng sekalian, terus gue bisa parkir dan masuk kampus dengan tenangnya.

Ciiiitt…

"Damn!" ternyata gue gabisa, gabisa untuk melakukan apa yang ada dipikiran gue tadi, nyatanya sekarang Motor gue tepat berada satu centi didepannya.

"Lo mo ngapain? Ngalangin jalan gue, Minggir!"

"Ye.. sewot banget sih Strobery?" tuh kan tuh kan ni orang mulai deh grepe grepe gue? Sial banget gue ketemu Maklhuk setengah cowok setengah cewek berambut Pink kayak dia. Nah sekarang dia malah jalan ke Belakang Motor gue, firasat gue ga enak nih..

PUK..

GREB..!

"_Shit.."_ Umpat gue dalem ati, ya Cuma dalem ati ..

"eh banci lo mau ngapain?" Tanya gue sewot.

"Oke, lo mau ke parkiran kan ? gue nebeng, hari ini gue engga bawa mobil ..gih capcus..!" haah.. berhubung gue gak mau merusak pagi gue dengan perdebatan yang ga penting dengan makhluk taman lawang berambut pink ini, maka gue lebih memilih menghela nafas and langsung tancap gas ke parkiran, sepanjang jalan menuju parkiran semua mata tertuju kearah gue, gue bagaikan celeb, atau lebih tepat nya Prince of Campus disini kalian pasti berfikir karena mungkin gue ganteng, gue keren makanya banyak yang ngeliatin, kalau itu sih gue akuin ada bener nya juga secara gue masuk kandidat cowok keren dicampus ini, (Author muntah2 bareng Rukia)..tapi kalian semua salah , seluruh mata mandangin gue pagi ini bukan karena itu, terus karena apa? Karena si makhluk bernama Szayel ini nebeng motor gue dengan posisi ngebonceng? Bayangin ngebonceng, sambil peluk pinggang gue, terus pake acara nyandarin kepalanya dibahu gue pulak, sumpah reputasi gue sebagai cowok terkeren no 3 di campus ini jatoh seketika. Sejujur nya gue pengen banget protes tapi berhubung parkiran udah deket dan lagi-lagi gue gak mau ngerusak pagi indah gue dengan berdebat sama makhluk ini maka gue hanya bisa mengelus dada dan berkata "sabar , kalau udah sampai parkiran lo bisa tendang nih makhluk jauh-jauh".

.

Skip Time..

Gue Jalan menyusuri halaman Kampus yang Naujubileh gedenya, dengan santai dan semangat 45, Oh kalau kalian bertanya-tanya gimana nasib si Rambut Pink, ? tadi begitu gue sampe parkiran dia langsung turun dan tanpa ba bi bu apa lagi be dan bo dia ninggalin gue gitu aja, bagus lah kan dengan gitu gue gak perlu buang-buang tenaga buat mengenyahkan Makhluk dengan gender gak jelas itu.

gue terus berjalan sampai akhirnya gua masuk koridor semua manusia yang ada disana nyapa gue begitu lihat gue masuk, ga ada satu orang pun yang ga kenal gue disni.

Yep gue Ichigo Kurosaki pria terkeren no.3 di Las Noches University ini . Hobi gue olahraga (ngarang) Ciri Fisik tinggi badan gue 175 cm, badan gue Atletis, wajah gue tampan bikin cewe berKyaa-Kyaa ria begitu lihat gue, temen-temen biasa manggil gue_

"Yo Stroberi orange Wassap bro?" manusia botak polos bermerk Ikaku Madarame muncul sambil nepok pundak gue, yah dia temen sekelas gue waktu SMA, satu angkatan sama gue, dia terkenal mahasiswa pembuat onar, karena hobinya berantem and cari masalah sama mahasiswa lain. Tapi gue herannya seberapa kali pun nih manusia berantem, botak dikepalanya masih aja kinclong padahal kan sehaus nya ada lah satu dua luka goresan bekas berantem, sungguh sasuga bukan, bahkan gue sempet berfikir kalau dia punya kemampuan Beregenerasi.

Ehem kita lanjut sampe mana tadi? Oh iya sampe panggilan gue, yep bisa kalian lihat dan reread atau scroll ke atas mulai dari si Szayel sampe Ikkau manggil gue Strobery, yah stroberi, njiirr, pria tampan kayak gue dipanggil stroberi hanya karena nama gue Ichigo , padahal artinama sebenarnya ga gitu, dan julukan Stroberi orange itu gue dapat dari temen gue si Emo kalong yang sok cool itu, dan dari situ gue sadar tuh orang ga se-cool kelihatannya.

Setelah gue menyambut sapaan Ikaku , gue kembali berjalan santai menuju kelas gue, sebenarnya hari ini gue bebas jadwal matkul, gue ke kampus Cuma buat ngumpulin tugas ajah, dan ketemu sama_

"Kurosaki-kuuun,"

Serrr… bulu kuduk gue langsung berdiri, bukan karena ni cewek manggil gue, tapi aura disekitar nya berasa mengerikan, kalo kata Anime favorite gue dia punya tekanan roh yang kuat, haiiish ngomong apa sih gue sip gue langsung noleh kebelakang..

"iyya, ada apa Inoue..?"

Nah bener kan ternyata memang bukan inoue yang bikin aura seserem itu tapi manusia di sebelahnya siapa lagi kalau bukan si Kalong pemberi julukan butut buat gue itu.

"Ano, Kurosaki hari ini Kuchiki-chan ga masuk karena sakit, Kurosaki mau ikut jenguk?"

DOeeeengg!..

Seketika gue ngerassa ketiban badannya Yammy, gimana gak? Alasan gue ke Campus itu Cuma buat ngumpulin tugas and ketemu sama My cemewew Rukia-chan (Rukia : Jgn panggil gue pke embel2 chan, #lempar Bakiak ke muka Ichigo).

"kok dia gak kasih tau gue kalo sakit?"

"Mungkin Kuchiki-san gamau bikin Kurosaki-kun khawatir" kata Inoue

"Iyya bener juga sih..kalau gitu ayo berangkat"

"Kemana? "

"Ke Rumah Rukia lah Ul.."

"Gue ada urusan di Kampus gabisa sekarang!" Stay Cool banget si Ulquiorra.

"Lah pan kata nya tadi mau kerumah si Rukia."

"ano,, kuraski-kun aku hari ini ada jadwal sampai jam duabelas di kelas nya Ukitake sensei sama Unohana sensei jadi aku bisa kesana setelah jam kuliah.."

"Terus lo mau ngapain?" gue Tanya si Ulquiorra

"…" eh dia malah diem..

"Mau ngapain Ul?" gue Tanya lagi

"…" Eh dia masih diem malah pandang2an sama si Inoue.

"Ul…!" panggil gue lagi

"UUUlll..!"

BUUAGGHH ,,, PRAANKK,, DUUGH,, BOOM…

"Bisa ga manggil gue dengan lengkap, al ul al ul lo pikir nama gue Maul?" Ulquiorra sabar nak, kamu jangan sampe OOC nanti aku digebugin Fc mu #mohon2..

Setdah baru kali ini gue lihat si Kalong marah2. Kata orang-orang, Orang pendiem itu lebih serem kalau marah, dan untuk mengantisipasi hal buruk selanjutnya yang bakal terjadi sama gue, maka gue pun meninggalkan dua orang itu dan segera ke tempat nya Yorouchi sensei buat kasih tugas, dengan gitu gue bisa kerumah Rukia buat jenguk dia.

Gue heran si Inoue kok betah-betah nya pacaran sama Manusia dingin macem si Kalong itu. Ckck emang susah kalo udah cinta.

** Kuchiki's House**

Rukia Kuchiki yep dia itu kecintaan gue, Rambut pendek, badan mini, depan belakang rata (#dislap rukia), gengsian, cuek bebek , dan dia tergolong Mahasiswi pintar, anak dari keluarga terpandang, di Kampus pun dia terkenal dan sangat disegani sama anak2 Kampus.

Gue udah masuk ke halaman Rumah nya Rukia, disana gue disambut sama beberapa maid nya, mereka udah kenal sama gue, karena gue sering ngapelin si Rukia .

"Siang Kurosaki – sama.." ucap salah satu Maid nya

"Siang, Rukia ?"

"Oh, Rukia-sama sedang istirahat di Kamar nya."

"Oke Sankyu" Ucap gue langsung meluncur ke Kamar kecintaan gue.

SRKK… bunyi pintu dibuka.

Setelah gue masuk kamar nya, bisa gue lihat kecintaan gue itu sedang terbaring di ranjangnya? , kenapa dia? Sakit apa dia? Setau gue kalau hanya karena Flu atau batuk2 pilek biasa sampe bikin dia kayak gini itu ga mungkin deh. Secara dia kan Wonder women banget, apa dia sakit parah?

"Babyyyyy…. ! kamu kenapa babyyy?"

Bugh..! Sebuah bantal chappy nemplok dengan indah nya di Muka gue.

"…."

"Ya Ampun beb, tega banget sama gue?" ternyata si Rukia udah bangun, padahal tadi gue berfikir buat meluk dia pas lagi tidur gitu. Ichigo hentaaaaaiii…

"Ga usah panggil gue bab, beb, bab, beb.." setdah jutek banget seperti biasa padahal lagi sakit.

"Iyye.. kamu kenapa? Sakit apa?"

"Demam.."

"Udah Berobat belum ?"

"Udah…"

"Berobat sama siapa? Terus kata Dokter gimana?"

"Nii chan, Ga gimana-gimana"

Sumpah ini anak jutek banget sih padahal kan gue pacarannya..

"Udah diminum obat nya?"

"Udah.."

"….."

"…."

"…" hening lima menit.. sumpah ini kenapa suasananya jadi awarkd gini sih? Gue berasa ngomong sama orang lain padahal kan gue ngomong sama cewe gue sendiri.

"Babiiyyy kok diem aja, kamu kok bisa demam gini sih emang kemarin habis ngapain?_.."

"Kehujanan.."

"Haa?Kok bisa? Kaciian banget sih sayang ku"

"Aku ga butuh pun butuh g butuh dari orang aneh kayak kamu."

**JLEEB..**

"ano..Bukan gitu sayang, kan ini bentuk perhatian aku.."

"ga usah lebay.."

**NgeJLEB Part 2..**

"YA elah bebiiyh, dingin bang_'

"gasah panggil kayak gitu.."

"Ha? Kenapa sih emangnya, Ulquiorra sama Inoue aja gitu, Grimmjow sama Neliel juga gitu ? kok aku ga boleh si?"

"jijik"

Yang ini JLEB part 3.

"Oke.."

Habis itu gue ga banyak omong, yah gue udah biasa dengan sikap dingin nya Rukia justru ini lah yang bikin gue semakin sayang dan suka sama dia tapi ...

Dan Seharian itu gue habisin buat ngejaga Rukia, nyiapin obat, makanannya, ngecek suhu tubuh nya, pokok nya kerjaan maid nya gue yang kerjain., sekarang dia udah tidur , dan lagian udah sore juga, gue harus pulang juga, mungkin besok gue bakal kesini lagi, si Ulquihime yang katanya mau ngejenguk tiba-tiba tadi telpon gue mereka bilang gabisa jenguk hari ini karena Tuan Putrinya si Ulqui itu tiba-tiba ada tugas mendadak, dan kalau ga ada Orihime ya tentu pasti si Codot ga akan pergi kesini sendirian .

Sebelum gue pergi gue pandangin dulu wajah nya Rukia yang tidur , manis banget, dan gue pernah denger sebuah ungkapan yang bilang "Kalau kalian mau lihat wajah Malaikat maka, lihat lah wajah orang yang kalian sayangi ketika tidur." Dan gue percaya, sekarang dihadapan gue , gue lagi lihat sesosok Malaikat yang lagi tidur dengan manis, manis banget bahkan lebih manis dari kembang gula di Pasar Malem.

Gue juga ga menyangka kalau Rukia kuchiki yang terkenal suka marah-marah dan judes itu bisa punya expresi semanis ini kalau tidur. Bikin gue pengen makan dia.

Cup

Gue langsung pergi sehabis ngasih kecupan dikening nya.

Gue sampe dihalaman, gue papasan sama Kakaknya yang baru pulang, ah gue lagi males ngomong, jadi lah gue pergi aja tanpa ba bi bu be bo ke Byakuya, lagian dia juga pasti ga bakal sudi ngeladenin gue. Secara itu manusi terkenal banget irit bicara.

Dan Ternyata hujan, gue ga bawa Jas Hujan , alhasil gue pulang ke Rumah ujan-ujanan.

**TBC**

**A/N :** Waaaahh, gimana-gimana, maaf kalau OOC nya keterlaluan habis mau bagaimana lagi sekali lagi ini untuk keperluan cerita. ^.^' .. Typo bertebaran … kalau ada yang baca Review please.. Sankyuu.. ^^/ see ya next chap.

Riview are loph 3 #tebar kembang melati bareng Ulquiorra.. XDD


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **Love Page ( Page 1 : Sweet-Cold My Midget ).

**Author :** By Meh Izumi Chieko.

**Chapter :** Part 2 of 2.

**Pairing :** IchiRuki and more slight pairing.

**Rate :** Teenage

**Genre :** Romance, little bit Humor. Sangat OOC untuk keperluan cerita.

**Warning :** under 15th dilarang keras membaca Fict ini..Bahasa acakadut suka suka Author, sudut pandang berubah ubah, eits No Bashing No Hit be a good Reader

**Disclaim :** I Don't own the chara here, Bleach Cuma milik Om Tite, tapi kalau om Tite mau menyerahkan mereka kepada saya, dengan senang hati saya terima #karungin Ulquihime #dilempar petasan , but Don't ever Dare claim this Fict as yours !.

** Las Noches University..**

Siang ini matahari begitu semangat menerangi bumi beserta makhluk yang ada di dalamnya (kenapa siang? Karena suasana pagi dan kawanannya sudah terlalu mainstream untuk mengawali cerita XDb) , Siang ini membuat para penghuni bumi sedikit banyak meneteskan peluh, cuaca beberapa hari ini memang tidak menentu terkadang hujan deras , mendung seharian atau bahkan sepertii sekarang ini Matahari tiba-tiba bersinar terik.

Seperti cuaca yang terlalu sering berubah secara tiba-tiba, hal ini juga berlaku untuk salah satu mahasiswa yang katanya mendapat Ranking no.3 terkeren se-antero Las Noches University ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Kemarin dia begitu semangat datang ke Campus padahal dia tidak ada Matkul sama sekali tapi lihat sekarang kondisi nya? sungguh memprihatinkan, Kulit pucat (mau nyaingin Ulquiorra ceritanya), lingkardibawah mata menghiasi mata hazel nya, rambut seperti tak pernah disisir berbulan-bulan, wajah nya K4 (Kusut, Kusam, Kucel and the Kumel), membuat kita ragu apakah benar dia adalah Pria terkeren no.3 se-antero Las Noches ini? Dan pakaian ? oh , untuk pakaian dia masih terlihat normal, setidaknya bajunya pun tak terlihat kusut atau pun lusuh.

Yep Kurosaki Ichigo , yang terkenal banyak bicara , Hyperactiv, suka bercanda , jarang serius ini datang kekampus dengan expresi yang telah dijelaskan diatas , membuat para pneghuni Campus melongo dan bengong dibuatnya, tertuma pada saat seorang Yumichika dan Szayel yang menegur nya, yang biasanya akan diabals dengan candaan dan pasti jitakan yang akan mendarat di kepala dua anak manusia yang di juluki duo Bencong Campus ini, mereka pun ikut terdiam heran melihat tingkah Ichigo yang tidak biasa hari ini.

Ichigo melempar tas nya ke Meja dengan asal, duduk dikursi nya dan segera meletakkan kepala nya yang dihiasi surai orange itu diatas tas dengan malas nya. teman sekelas nya yang juga merasakan keanehan pada sohib nya itu pun tanpa basa-basi langsung menuju tempat Ichigo.

"Hey!, Strobery Oren? Kenape lo ? kusem amat tuh beungeut (Wajah) ?" ucap pria muda (ya iyalah masa tua?) bersurai biru tepat disamping nya.

"…" diam

"Eh, kenapa sih lo?"

"…" masih diam

"setdah gua dikacangin, eh.. Stroberyyyy"

"…" lagi-lagi diam

"GRIMMYYYY, Honey! Baby! My kitty" tiba-tiba suara cempreng nan melengking keluar dari bibir seorang gadis berambut Tosca yang biasa diapanggil Neliel atau Nel-chan yang membuat seisi ruangan menoleh padanya. Grimmy atau Grimmjow si rambut biru itu segera menatap ke arah pintu begitu suara yang familiar itu tertangkap oleh indera pendengar nya.

"Yoo, Neliel, Come here babyyyh, spertinya ada yang butuh bantuan.." Ujar Grimmjow melambaikan tangannya kepada Neliel agar Neliel mendekat.

"Um.. Kenapa Han?" Tanya Neliel setelah berada tepat disamping Grimmjow.

"Tuh.. liat kelakuan !" Grimmjow nunjuk Ichigo dengan dagunya yang tak bergeming dari posisi semula.

"Ichi-kun? Kenapa dia?" Tanya Neliel..

"Au,, PMS kali, dari tadi ditanya juga ga dijwab.."

"Ichi-kun bener kamu lagi PMS ?" nah ini si Neliel malah ngawur, mana ada cowok bisa mengalami masa Pramenstruasi?.

"…." Ini yang dari tadi ditanya Cuma diam.

"Kenapa sih ? Kalo ada masalah cerita dong sama kita Ichi ! " Saran Neliel.

"Astaga,, lo berdua bisa diem ga sih?" Nah akhir nya bersuara juga.

"Lagian , kenapa sih lo?"

"Err… gue diare, gue sakit perut gue mules, gue mau B*k*r, puas lu berdua ?"

"Jiah elah , gih sono ke WC ngapain diempet disini, yang ada kecepirit lo ntar, " Neliel ngomong sambil nutupin hidungya.

"Nelieeeelll… " seketika muncul empat siku dijidat ichigo.

Skip Time..

….Hari ini kalian bebas Jam Mata Kuliah saya, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang boleh pergi dari kelas sebelum jam mata kuliah saya selesai dan segera kumpulkan tugas kalian pada Kuchi san , dan Kuchiki san bawa semua Tugas ke Ruangan saya nanti begitu terkumpul, dan tidak ada alasan apa pun bagi yang tidak mengumpulkan hari ini.. !"

Yeah, itu tadi adalah kata-kata terakhir dari Yamamoto-sensei sebelum dia keluar kelas, semua yang ada dikelas cuma bisa geleng-geleng Kepala aja, habis mau protes gimana? Mereka masih amat sangat menyayangi nyawa mereka masing-masing, mengingat hukuman yang akan mereka terima kalau mereka berani memprotes. Sepertinya saking mengerikannya sampai-sampai mereka ga sanggup membayangkan dan alhasil yah pasrah ajah.

Jadinya dengan perintah dari Yamamoto-sensei tadi Rukia yang diberi mandate cepet-cepet maju kedepan kelas dan bersiap buat mengumpulkan Tugas dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Rukia san aku belom selesai ngerjain tugas nya, aku ngerjain dulu bentar yah, dikit lagi kok?" itu tadi adalah suara bocah laki-laki berkepang yang bernama Ggio Vega

"Ga, bisa!"

"Kuchiki-chaaannn Onegaiiii aku juga belom nih !" ini suara Szayel

"No..!"

"Rukia chaaannn Onegaiii !"

"Gue gak mau berurusan sama si tua itu hanya karena ngebelain kalian yang ngga ngerjain tugas, yang udah dikasih dari dua minggu yang lalu.."

"Rukichaaannn yang paling cuantik, imoet, seksi pliiis ternyata tugas ku juga belom kelar tungguin yah!"

"sumpah itu bikin muntah " Rukia memandang Grimmjow si pelaku pemanggil namanya dengan ke-alayan yang tiada tara itu dengan sinis. Sementara disisi lain nya aura hitam menyelimuti disekitar Grimmjow. (ini yang nyebar aura hitam antara Ichigo sama Neliel XD).

Dan segerombolan anak yang dari tadi mohon mohon supaya dikasih kesempatan buat ngerjain tugas pun akhirnya berbondong-bondong mengumpulkan tugas mereka, selesai gak selesai jadi gak jadi mereka semua pasrah pada nasib.

"gue mending ikut ujian Urahara bikin puisi cinta deh dari pada harus ngumpulin tugas si pak tua Yamamoto " (Author : Woiii Renji lo salah Fict , ini bukan Fict Ujiannya Urahara #slap, Renji : Eh salah yah, haah yaudah deh pasrah).

Tugas sudah terkumpul semua kini menumpuk di atas meja Dosen di tengah kelas, Rukia pun segera membawanya ke Ruang Pak Yamamoto, tapi dengan tubuh mini nya itu Rukia sedikit kesulitan ngebawanya karena lumayan banyak juga, bayangin aja buku stebal 2,5-3cm sebanyak 35Jilid harus dibawanya sendirian.

"Rukia mau gue bantu ya?"

Rukia geleng-geleng kepala, itu semua merupakan jawaban Mutlak dari seorang Rukia dan itu cukup untuk bikin seorang Renji Abarai diem.

"Rukia bebiiyyh!"

Gubrak!...Rukia ketiban buku-buku yang tadi dibawanya yang jatuh tiba-tiba akibat denger suara berat yang manggil namanya pake embel-embel 'bebiyh?'.

Si Stroberi jeruk kece, tamvan to the max a.k.a Itsugo eh Ichigo menghampiri Rukia didepan kelas.

"Kamu, gpp ?" Tanya Ichigo sambil ngerapiin buku-buku yang nimpa Rukia.

"Retoris banget pertanyaan mu ." yang ditanya ngejawab sambil mendengus yang juga nahan sakit dikaki nya akibat ketiban buku-buku segeda gaban.

Ya, sekali lagi Ichigo katakan dia sudah biasa dengan sifat dingin dan jutek nya Rukia, itu wajar aja sih mengingat Rukia ini kan berasal dari keluarga Ningrat, keluarga Bangsawan jadi wajarlah kalau dia jaga-jaga Imej depan semua orang, dan itu semua gak penting buat Ichigo, karena yang terpenting adalah Ichigo tau kalau Rukia sayang sama dia. Dan Ichigo berhak sombong soal itu .

"Sini aku aja yang bawa, kamu disini ajah."

"ga usah, bukan kamu yang ditugasin."

Sedikit nge-JLEB

"Iyya se-nggak nya kan aku mau bantuin kamu, kasian kamunya bawa buku segini banyak"

"ck, iyya udah nih, kamu bawa setengahnya,."

"Hmm.. okedeh bebiiyh,"

"Hn…tapi ga usah panggil bebiyh, mau muntah aku dengernya, jijik"

Ng? Entahlah, untuk yang satu ini Ichigo langsung diam, gatau kenapa rasanya sedikit ruang dihatinya ada yang sakit ngedenger komentar dari Rukia barusan walaupun sebelumnya Ichigo pernah denger Rukia bilang kayak gitu tapi untuk kali ini…..

Ngelihat kesempatan dalam kesempitan beberapa anak udah pasang ancang-ancang buat negosiasi lagi, mengingat si Ichigo juga kan tadi bilang belum selesai ngerjain tugas nya, tapi sayangnya mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa suasana hati si surai orange ini tiba-tiba sedang dalam keadaan tidak bersahabat..

"Stroberyyy,, tunggu bentar bentar yah, jangan dikumpulin dulu, selesaiin dulu bentar nih.." Ggio duluan yang akhirnya bicara.

"Gak bisa.." Ichigo sama Rukia masih ngerapiin buku-buku yang berserakan dilantai.

"Ah, ga asyik lo jeruk, lo kan juga belom kelar.."

"…" Ichigo berdiri setelah semua buku-buku rapih dan siap dibawa ke Ruangannya pak Yamamoto.

"Heh, Stroberi, jeruk, Duren, iihh bentar lima menit doangan."

"huft..punya kuping kan lo? Ngerti bahasa manusia kan lo? Tadi udah gue bilang kan, GA BISA TITIK ! "

JDEEERRR…

Mengekerut semua dah tuh satu kelas terutama Ggio yang tepat berada di depan mukanya si Ichigo. Rukia sendiri yang barusan ngedeger si Ichigo ngebentak Ggio, cukup kaget oh bukan cukup tapi kaget banget malahan, karena Rukia tau se marah-marah nya Ichigo dia gak akan sampe ngebentak temennya sendiri apa lagi masalah begini, yang kalo biasa nya kata-kata si Ggio yang kayak tadi dia pasti tanggepin pake bercanda.

"Kamu disini aj, biar aku yang anter ke Ruangan pak Yamamoto." Ucapan Ichigo terdengar dingin, dingin banget.

"Eh..tapi Ichi_" Rukia gak sempet nyelesaiin ucapannya si Ichigo udah keburu pergi, tentunya dengan tatapan suram dan aura kelam disekitar nya. dan mereka yang ada didalem kelas pun memandang kepergian Ichigo dengan tatapan penuh kengerian.

Udah hampir sekitar 1:40 menit dan kelas nya pak Yamamoto pun sebentar lagai selesai, tapi emang dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang kelakuannya, mereka yang pada gak sabar buru-buru langsung keluar kelas, mereka udah gak mikirin lagi tentang ucapannya pak Yamamoto.

"Ruk… mana si Jeruk? Perasaan nganterin buku doang lama amat,?"

"…." Denger ucapan si Kucing biru Rukia Cuma ngelirik pintu was-was, abis itu lanjut lagi baca novel.

"iyya nih, keburu sore nanti kalau mau nonton, lu samperin gih Ruk.."

"Bentar lagi juga balik nel, sabar aja sih.."

"Kuchiki-chaaaaan, Kurosaki kun sakit, sekarang lagi di Ruang Kesehatan." Teriakan dari Orihime itu lah hal pertama yang bikin Rukia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sekitar 1 jam lalu sampai beberapa detik yang lalu dia baca.

"Nah loh, sakit apaan tuh si Jeruk ?"

"Waaaduh, jangan-jangan beneran kecepirit lagi tuh orang?" ckck Neliel, Neliel wajah mu boleh cantik tapi bahasamu amat sangat tidak indah Nel itu bukan author yang ngomong tapi Yumichika.. Yumchika : kok gue dibawa-bawa sih, Author : senyum ngehe..

"HA? Kecepirit?" Rukia bingung sama apa ucapan nya Neliel

"Ano, gini tadi Kurosaki bilang dia sakit…ano..ng, apa sih tadi yah.." bener-bener deh si Inoue ..

"Diare." kalau nungguin Inoue yang ngomong kelamaan , makanya Ulquiorra langsung ambil bagian.

"eh masa sih Ulqui-kun? Perasaan tadi Kurosaki-kun bilangnya bukan Diare?"

"Just Close your Lips, nee!" kalau Ulqui udah ngomong gitu udah deh Orihime gak ada alasan buat ngomong lagi.

"Yaaah, nontonnya gak jadi dong…"

"Haduuuhh Neliel, nontonnya besok kan juga bisa sayang, ini temen kita lagi sakit kita gak boleh egois oke" nah tumben si Grimmjow bijak banget kesambet jin dari mana tuh?

Grrkk !..

"eh, Kuchiki-chan mau kemana?"

"Kalian kalau mau nonton-nonton aja, aku sama Ichigo nyusul"

10 menit kemudian..

Ichigo lagi tiduran di Ranjang Ruang Kesehatan , tanpa ngelepas sepatu, tanpa ngelepas tas, nutupin wajah pake tangan, dan dengan rambut yang basah, akibatnya bantal yang ditidurin si Ichigo ikutan basah.

Srkkk!..

Pintu Ruang Kesehatan kebuka , Rukia nunggu Respon dari sang pemilik rambut berwarna kayak wortel itu, tapi yang ditunggu diem-diem aja eh malah narik selimut dan munggungin cewek bermata Violet itu.

Sambil berjalan gadis berambut hitam sebahu ini menghela nafas ngelihat tingkah pacarnya yang jujur aja aneh, Rukia ngambil kursi dan segera duduk disamping ranjang yang diboboin Ichigo, dengan sedikit keraguan Rukia mencoba buat bangunin Ichigo, dengan cara noel-noel punggung nya si Ichigo.

"Berhenti!"

"ck, Ichigo.." Rukia masih mencoba mengusik Ichigo.

"Bisa Diem ga?"

"…." Rukia kaget banget dibentak kayak gitu.

"Ichi kamu kenapa sih?"

Ichigo langsung ngebuka selimut dan memandang Rukia yang keliahatan seperti biasa cuek, jutek dan ga terlalu perduli sama keadaan pacarnya sendiri. Dan itu bikin Ichigo dongkol.

"Hei, Rukia Kuchiki.." dan ini, kalimat ini langsung bikin bola mata Rukia membesar, bikin Rukia kaget sekaget-kaget nya, Ichigo ngga ngebentak kok ngga, justru nada suara Ichigo terdengar lirih, liriiiiih banget.

"….."

"Bisa gak kamu mandang aku sebagai pacar kamu sebentar aja?" Ingat nada bicara ichigo itu lirih banget.

"…."

"Bisa gak kamu gak cuekin aku sebentar aja?"

"…"

"Kamu pikir aku gak punya hati apa? Kamu pikir aku gak ngerasa sakit hati terus-terusan kamu perlakukan kayak gini? "

"…."

"aku pacar kamu bukan sih?"

"apa-apaan sih kamu Ichigo?" akhirnya Rukia bicara.

"ck, , " hanya sekedar decakan, yang keluar dari bibir Ichigo kemudian dia kembali membungkus dirinya dengan selimut.

"…." Rukia membisu

"Mungkin sikap ku ke kamu terlalu berlibihan , dan well (jeda sejenak) Menjijikan seperti yang kamu bilang, tapi itu semua aku lakuin supaya kamu tau kalau aku sayang sama kamu , dan supaya orang lain tau kamu itu punya ku."

"tapi kan gak harus lebay kayak gitu..bikin aku gak nyaman "

"kamu risih?"

"ng..i..iya.."

Untuk beberapa saat tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir Ichigo maupun Rukia sampai pada akhirnya.

"Udah kamu pulang duluan aja,," Ichigo makin ngegeret selimut sampe nutupin semua badannya dan ngasih punggung buat Rukia dia mencoba buat nutupin wajah kekecewaanya atas sikap dan komentar Rukia barusan.

"oh, satu hal lagi, besok-besok aku gak akan bikin kamu risih lagi."

CTAR….

Kalimat terakhir dari Ichigo bikin hati Rukia sakit berasa ada yang nusuk-nusuk, padahal harusnya kan dia seneng kalo Ichigo berniat untuk gak bikin dia risih lagi.

(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)…

Keesokan harinya tidak ada tanda-tanda dari manusia berambut orange, bermata hazel di Kampus, dan itu berlanjut sampai 4 hari , dan selama itu pula Ruki gak pernah dapat pesan dari Ichigo, SMS ngga, Chatting ngga, BBM ngga apa lagi Telpon, dan dia juga gak ngontek Ichigo, bukan gak ada niat tapi niat nya itu terkalahkan oleh 'gengsi' sebuah perasaan yang seharusnya gak boleh ada diantara semua orang yang memiliki pasangan.

Akhirnya sepulang Kuliah Rukia ngejenguk Ichigo dia berangkat sendiri dan gak bareng keempat cecunguk-cecunguk yang biasa kemana-mana bareng sama dia dan Ichigo siapa lagi kalao bukan UlquiHime dan GrimmNel .dan Berhubung sedang hujan maka Rukia minta dianter sama sopir nya ke Rumah kediaman Kurosaki.

Kurosaki's House

Gak pake mencet bel, gak pake ngetuk pintu Rukia masuk kerumah Ichigo tanpa seiijin pemilik rumah. "hem, kayaknya lagi pada keluar Rumah, sepi banget."..gumam nya dalem ati.

Pintu kamar Ichigo sedikit terbuka, dan lagi-lagi tanpa persetujuan sang penghuni ruangan Rukia masuk dengan santainya, dan walla,dilihatnya bungkus Keripik kentang beserta isinya yang berserakan, beberapa Cup Mie Isntan yang kosong, botol-botol minuman kaleng yang sudah habis isinya. Rukia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat keadaan kamar dan buru-buru ngerapiin sampah-sampah gak layak dilihat itu.

Dipojok Kamar tepat nya diatas ranjang Rukia bisa lihat Ichigo yang lagi berbaring lagi-lagi dengan berbalut selimut, yah wajar sih karena kan diluar lagi hujan, pasti Ichigo sedikit kedinginan..

"Ichigo?"

Suara khas Rukia kalau lagi manggil dia itu sudah melekat banget dikupingnya Ichigo. "ngapain kamu ?"

"Kamu beneran sakit?"

"hn.."

"udah minum obat?"

"Udah"

"Kata Dokter gimana?"

"Gak gimana-gimana"

"Sakit apa?"

"Diare, Demam"

'Cukup sudah' geram Rukia dalem ati, apakah Ichigo berniat untuk bales dendam sama dia?, mengingat beberapa hari lalu waktu dia sakit dan Ichigo mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama, sama yang ditanyain Rukia sekarang dan jawaban Ichigo pun sama kayak jawaban Rukia waktu itu, apakah Ichigo berniat ngasih tau Rukia dan biar Rukia tau betapa gak enaknya di cuekin kayak gitu?

"Kamu kedinginan?"

"Retoris" desis Ichigo..

"Aku ambil penghangat"

"Gak butuh.."

"Kamu bisa masuk angin nanti"

"….."

Rukia udah gak tahan dicuekin kayak gini sama Ichigo dia harus lakukan sesuatu supaya makhluk satu ini mau ngmong dan ga Cuma jawab singkat padat kayak gitu..

Agak lama Rukia mikirin cara nya dan…

Tring…. Di atas kepala Rukia tiba-tiba muncul benda mirip bohlam dan dari sanalah dia ingat akan perkataan Nemu-sensei guru Biologinya jaman dulu waktu Rukia masih SMA, then dengan wajah santai, cuek bebek seperti biasanya Rukia mendekat ke ranjang Ichigo dan naik ke atas ranjang Ichigo dan membuang selimut yang ngebungkus badan Ichigo, terlihat deh Ichigo cuman pake kaos singlet putih tipis. Dan seketika itu aksi Rukia barusan bikin Ichigo Speechless dia gak bisa ngomong apa-apa..

GREB!...

Dan detik itu juga Rukia meluk Ichigo,

"Are..? Ruk..Rukia lo..?"

"Ga usah menghentai deh" Rukia menatap wajah Ichigo yang Cuma beberapa senti dari hidungnya,"Tadi tiba-tiba inget nemu-sensei"..

"Ha?" Ichigo bingung

"Katanya cara paling ampuh buat menghangat kan suhu tubuh itu ya dengan cara kyak gini"

BLUSSSHHH….Muka Ichigo langsung merah bak tomat kematengan..

"Udah ah, kamu gak usah punya pikiran hentai, ero, dsb" lalu Rukia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ichigo bener-bener kehabisan kata-kata , kaku, beku, tapi dalem hati dia meronta-ronta dan entah kenapa sekarang suhu tubuhnya jadi lebih anget bukan anget lagi tapi lebih panas malah..

"Maaf.."

"Nani?"

"Kamu sadar kan sikap kamu itu lebay, pake banget, tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi …aku gak bisa kalau kamu cuekin aku kayak tadi, aku gak bisa kalo kamu diemin aku beberapa hari ini.."

sontak kalimat-kalimat yang baru aja keluar dari bibir si cewek Midget ini, langsung bikin hati seorang Ichigo luluh, lumeeerrr, seketika.

"Intinya selebay-lebay nya kamu, aku masih pengen kamu perhatian sama aku." Lanjut Rukia.

Haisshhh… yang ini bener-bener bikin Ichigo gak tahan dan treak sejadi-jadinya 'BYAKUYA KAPAN GUE BISA APA-APAIN ADEK LO?' dalem ati tapi teriak nya, kalo treak beneran trus kedengeran Byakuya, bisa di jadiin tape penyet tuh si Ichigo.

Dan sekarang Ichigo ngebalik badannya dan posisi mereka berubah, Ichigo jadi diatas dan Rukia dibawah, Rukia masih masang muka biasa-biasa aja, dan si Ichigo sekarang malah ketawa-ketawa gaje, sambil ngelus-ngelus pipi Rukia.

"Apaan sih kamu?"

"Do You Love me Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Ha? Apaan sih?"

"Answer me …. Please !, You Know that I Love You more than anything.." Bahahaha yang ini Ichigo Gombal banget deh.. XDDD…#ketawa bareng Yumichika. Author : dapat belajar dari Ulquiorra yah #inget FF yang itu XDD..

"ck.. apaan sih?"

"Rukia?"

"…."

"mana jawaban nya? ?"

"Oke aku jawab, tapi aku cuma akan bilang sekali, kamu dengerin baik-baik!"

"So?"

"….yes..I do.."

"I do?"

"Yes I do Love you Ichigo Kurosaki.."

Dan tanpa ba bi bu be bo , Ichigo langsung cium pipi Rukia, sementara si Rukia Cuma bisa kedap-kedip tanpa ngomong apa pun, dan detik berikut nya Ichigo langsung nempelin bibir nya ke bibir Rukia, Rukia nya masih diem aja Speechless dia, dan tak lama kemudian Ichigo mulai memperdalam ciumannya. Di sela-sela ciumannya Ichigo tersenyum , bahagia banget kayak nya bisa naklukin seorang Rukia Kuchiki..

"Haah, lo tuh manis banget sih Rukia? Pengen gue makan rasanya" lalu si Ichigo kembali meluk si Rukia erat banget.

Dan kejadian-kejadian yang beberapa hari ini mereka alami ngebuat Ichigo sadar untuk gak lagi ngeraguin cintanya Rukia ke dia, walaupun cewek bermata Violet ini Jutek,cuek, dan dinginnya minta ampun tapi ada satu sisi dimana dia bisa bersikap manis, dan sikap manis nya itu cuma Ichigo yang tau.

OWARIIII….

**A/N :** Hwaaaa… ini chap panjang bangeeeettt DX … aku ngetik ini pas lagi mati lampu, mau ditunda tapi tanggung alhasil maksain ngetik, jadi maaf kalau ada banyak thypo, karena ga reread..

Buat Reader-sama Ripiu saya trima saran, Kritik, cacian, makian, apa pun itu sama terima mau kasih nasi goreng, opor ayam juga boleh saya trima dengan senang hati.. intinya mah mohon Review nya ^^/

See ya next Fict.


End file.
